nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Angel Complex Members
Alle Mitglieder von Angel Complex. Members stand: 26.Mai.2013 Former Members Leadership + Generation Captian Leader Sub-Leader Generation Captian/ Boss 5th Generation 6th Generation 7th Generation 8th Generation Mentor Hier alle Mentoren der Members von Angel Complex. Mentor von... Generations& Members Color Generations Members Color 'Member Farben' **'Grey(Silber)': Elfa (2010 - 2011) → Kana Natsumi (2012) **'Baby Pink': Mayu Kumai (2010 - 2011) **'Hot Pink': Ai Suzuki (2010 - 2011) → Meimi Katsuta (since 2012) **'Neonpink': Rena Mitsui (2010 - 2011) **'Pink': Sayaka Nakazawa (2005 - 2010) → Ai Suzuki (2011 - 2013) → Akari Tanaka (after Ai´s Graduation) **'Helllila': Yoshiko Fujio (2011 - 2012) **'Lavender': Risa Nakata (2011 - 2012) → Kana Natsumi (since 2012) **'Lila': Erina Yaguchi (2006 - 2009) → Ayana Mistui (2010 - 2011) → Nana Kumai (2011 - 2012) → Risa Nakata (since 2012) **'Blau': Kumiko Kaiba (2005 - 2007) → Kanna Niigaki (2010 - 2012) → Nariko Kuraki (since 2012/still present) **'Hellblau ': Charlien Tomodach (2010 - 2011) **'Frühlingsgrün': Ai Tanaka (2012) **Neongrün : Shadow (2010 - 2011) **'Hellgrün': Masaki Ishida (since 2011) **'Grün': Sayuri Hagiwara (since 2006) **'Gold ': Mai Ohno (since 2013) **'Gelb': Anna Yuki (2011 - 2013) → Haruka Megushi (after Anna´s Graduation) **'Honey': Akari Tanaka (2011 - 2012) **'Orange': Nozomi Ogawa (2005 - 2007) → Ai Suzuki (2010) → Sayaka Nakazawa (2011) → Kyutoo Monst (2010) → Yurina Kawai (since 2011) **'Red': Naomi Ishikawa (2007 - 2012) → Rena Takawa (since 2013) **'Chocolate': Akari Tanaka (2012 - 2013) **'Crimson': Sayu Tanaka (2010 - 2013) **'Dunkelrot': Maimi Ueda (2011 - 2012) **'Aqua': Haruka Megushi (2012 - 2013) Members Single Count Stand: 25.Januar.2013 (bis Single 37) / (bis 12te Japan Single) / (bis 8te Meki Single) '' Members Line up *'3 Members Line up'' (Nozomi Ogawa, Kumiko Kaiba, Sayaka Nakazawa)'' : '''Single: Ni Noo Satohish, Schestan Mewa *'3 Members Line up 'feat. Sayuri : Single: Lu Ni Oreh *'5 Members Line up '(with Sayuri Hagiwara, Erina Yaguchi) : Single: Cry for love *'6 Members Line up '(with Naomi Ishikawa) : Single: My Chance, Morning Dreams *'5 Members Line up '(without Kumiko Kaiba) : Single: Live...it alive, Beach Love *'4 Members Line up (without Nozomi Ogawa)'' : '''Single: I walking alone, Angel Love Devil, Hot Love, Better cry out, Happy Wedding, Love Disaster, Lonley Heart, Always Friends, Fight Back, Very Beauty, Here your Name, My Cinderella *'3 Members Line up '(without Erina Yaguchi) : Single: - *'6 Members Line up' (with Ayana Mitsui, Ai Suzuki, Kanna Niigaki) : Single: Here we go again/ Remember, Star News, Girls Love Talk, Funny Music Video, Loving you forever, You are my soul, How do you like Japan?, Romeo & Juliet, Morning Coffee, Always New *'13 Members Line up' (with Mayu Kumai, Rena Mitsui, Elfa, Shadow, Asta, Charlien Tomodach, Kyutoo Monst without Sayaka Nakazawa) :: Single: Miss you/ Love is all around, Are you ready, Christmas Feelings *'12 Members Line up '(without Kyutoo Monst) :: Single: Cinderella, Princess, White Winter Wonderland * 11 Members Line up (without Ayana Mitsui) : Single: Destiny is Funky, Call me 0031Christmas Feelings * 9 Members Line up ''(with Sayaka Nakazawa, Ayana Mitsui, without Asta, Shadow, Elfa)'' : Single: China Love/ For one day * 8 Members Line up ''(without Charlien Tomodach)'' : Single: Ai no Arashi, 1,2,3 Four ~ I want you, I need you, I Love you~, I walking alone Remix, Angel Love Devil Remix, Love Disaster Remix, Here we go again/ Remember Remix, ''Kiss me ~Lu ni mewa~ * '''11 Members '(with Sayu Tanaka, Anna Yuki, Yoshiko Fuijo) : Single:' Sweet Love/ F.I.R.E./ Seven Hours, YOU WANNA TOUCH ME?, Break my lies, Never forever * 16 Members (with Nana Kumai, Yurina Kawai, Masaki Ishida, Maimi Ueda, Risa Nakaza) : Single: MY FRIEND FOR EVER * 14 Members ''(without Ayana Mitsui, Sayaka Nakazawa)'' : Single: ROLY POLY * '''12 Members (without Rena Mitsui, Mayu Kumai)'' : Single: Are you ready ~Moving Now~, ODORE!My Angel, Bye Bye Take you Love * 11 Members (without Yoshiko Fujio) : Single: MYSTERIE LOVE, SISTAR, * 15 Members (with 8th Generation Akari Tanaka,Kana Natsumi, Ai Tanaka, Haruka Megushi) : Single: T.A.B.O.O., My School Way ,SHU-I, Ikiyouze! * 15 Members ''(with 8th b Generation Nariko Kuraki, Meimi Katsuta, without Naomi Ishikawa, Kanna Niigaki)'' : Single: Secret of Heart * 14 Members'' (with Rena Takawa, Mai Ohno/ without Ai Tanaka, Maimi Ueda, Nana Kumai)'' : Single: I want to see you ,Tiara♡LOVE ,Happy Love Battle, Daisuke 1.000 Manten, ♡ティアラの愛♡ *'12 Members '(without Sayu Tanaka, Anna Yuki) : Single: [[Gone not around any longeer}} *'10 Members' (without Ai Suzuki, hiatus Nariko Kuraki) : Single: Fluttering Heartbeat Memberstime Einteilung *Nozomi Ogawa (2005 - 2007) (Leader, Lead Vocal, Oldest Member) *Kumiko Kaiba (2005 - 2007) (Sub-Leader, Vocal) *Sayaka Nakazawa (2005 2011) (Leader, Lead Vocal, Visual, Youngest Member) *'Sayuri Hagiwara '(since 2006)(Leader, Lead Vocal, Main Rapper, Oldest Member 2006 - 2011) *Erina Yaguchi (2006 - 2009) (Vocal, Visual) *Naomi Ishikawa (2009 - 2012) (Sub- Leader, Main Vocal, Minor Vocal (2006 - 2009), Youngest Member 2006 - 2010) *'Ai Suzuki '(2010 - 2013)(Sub, Leader, Lead Vocal, Vocalist (2010)) *Ayana Mitsui (2010 - 2011) (Vocal, Rapper) *Kanna Niigaki (2010 - 2012)' (Minor Vocal, Rapper, Youngest Member)'' *Asta (2010 - 2011) (Vocal, Main Dancer) *Shadow (2010 - 2011) (Vocal, Minor Dancer, Main Visual) *Elfa (2010 - 2011) (Vocal) *Kyutoo Monst (2010) (Vocal) *Rena Mitsui (2010 - 2011) (Main Vocal, Youngest Member 2010) *Mayu Kumai (2010 - 2011) (Minor Vocal) '' *Charlien Tomodach ''(2010 - 2011) (Vocal) '' *'Anna Yuki ''(2011 - 2013) (Lead Dancer, Minor Vocal, Oldest Member, Leader)'' *'Sayu Tanaka' (2011 - 2013)(Main Rapper, Youngest Member 2011) *Yoshiko Fujio (2011 - 2012) (Vocal, MC) *Nana Kumai (2011 - 2012)(Vocal, Youngest Member) *'Yurina Kawai' (since 2011) (Main Vocal 2011 - 2013, Lead Vocal, Sub- Leader) *'Masaki Ishida' (since 2011) (Main Vocal) *'Risa Nakata' (since 2011) (Minor Vocal, Youngest Member) *Maimi Ueda (2011 - 2012) (Main Dancer) *'Akari Tanaka' (since 2012) (Vocal, Main Dancer, Visual, Rapper) *'Kana Natsumi' (since 2012) (Minor Vocal) *'Haruka Megushi' (since 2012) (Main Vocal, Dancer) *Ai Tanaka (2012) (Youngest Member, Vocal) *'Meimi Katsuta' (since 2012) (Vocal, Lead Rapper) *'Nariko Kuraki' (2012 - 2013) (Youngest Member, Vocal) *'Rena Takawa' (since 2013) (Minor Vocal) *'Mai Ohno' (since 2013) (Vocal)